hetali_oc_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Angeliah Region
The Angeliah Region is a tropical region of Dragonic Heaven with a plethora of warm rain. The wildlife is very beautiful and many reptiles live here. Skyla's den is also located here. MtAngelWing.jpg|Sakriaat Range - A small mountainous range near the Sakriaat volcano. hp_luxuri_in_the_tropics_4g.jpg|Keiralana - Skyla's Home tropical-rainforest.jpg|Angeliaah - Capital of the Angeliah Region Geography The Angeliah Region is a peninsula that stretches out into the skies. It's a low point in Dragonic Heaven with a huge amount of valleys, mountains, and hills. A small volcano, called Sakriaat, is the center of this tropical area. The rocks that the Gods created to make this part of Dragonic Heaven are known as Angeliac Stones, because of their glowing white appearance. Angeliah, the Goddess of everything Holy and Light, used these stones to create sculptures and other works of art. The Angeliac Stones, however, have lost their glowing white appearance after thousands of years, and they are now a light brown color. The plants that make up this region are all huge, ranging from 10-80 feet in height. They are filled with fruits, juices, and herbs that make the Angeliah Region a great farming area. An example of Angeliah's unique foliage is the Nari'Kari. This interesting plant glows black during the day and white during the night. History When Dragonic Heaven was created, the Angeliah Region was the base of the Angelian Dynasty. (They were the dragons that migrated to the floating continent first) To the Southwest were the Wyverians, and to the South/Southeast were the Eeira'la. The events that took place in the Angeliah Region were very devastating. In 564 A.D, the Wyverians attacked the capital of Angeliah and almost completely destroyed it. The Angelians were very upset because of this, and they fought a long, bloody battle to drive the Wyverians out of their region. They were successful, and the Wyverian territory decreased in the South. One long, bloody battle called the 'Revolt of the Angelians' started in 899 A.D because the ruler at the time was cruel and unjust. The Angelians destroyed the capital center and murdered this ruler (his name is unknown). Gods/Goddesses Born Here Many Gods and Goddesses were born here. These include... (in order from oldest to newest) #Koinaira #Kinrai #Baktuu #Saintainm #Rinkorau #Saol #Kiriai #Daikaia #Zennaiki #Gaia #Heaven #SkySong #Nova #Storm #Skyla #Poppy #Blitz Map of Angeliah Currently making a map... Religion Music Dragonians from Angeliah created many beautiful songs, including the anthem. In fact, they were so talented in music that they are the only region with an anthem. (The anthem is called 'Battle Cry') Center of Religion The Religion of the Angeliah Region is 100% Polytheistic. The Dragonians living there are very Religious and they all are very serious about the Religion. Artwork Artwork from this region is very Religious. It's mostly based on historical events, festivals, and wildlife. Some paintings may include worshipping a Goddess, while others may just be watercolored wildlife. The Dragonians in this region are well known for this, but they are even more well known for the statues they have created to worship dieties. 'Owner' Owner: SkylaAngelWing Original Country: Dragonic Heaven ''' '''Original Character: Skyla Angeliaari ''This page is only a single region of the country. All of the regions are not going to be made. Only this one--because it's one of the most important regions. The Gods and Goddesses will not get pages, neither will the mountain ranges or jungles. Thank you for reading. '' Category:Countries/Regions